Complejo de estatura
by Rasshi Ars
Summary: Nunca le había importado mucho su tamaño, pero que se lo recordaran a cada segundo lo estaba comenzando a impacientar. Ser el bajito del grupo no es tan fácil como creen. \ "–Ya sabes, alguien que esté a su 'altura'..." ¿Era eso otro chiste? [One-shot]


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

¡Buenas a todos! Hoy les traigo un One-shot de mi ship favorito, con uno de los temas más parodiados en el fandom: ¡la estatura de Levi! Si bien no especifico si es Ereri o Riren (los dos me gustan) este se acerca más a un Ereri :3

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Complejo de estatura**

.

.

.

Para nadie era un secreto el respeto que la gente le tenía a Levi. La frialdad de sus ojos, la indiferencia en su voz y la calma con la que actuaba era digna de todo buen soldado. Aunque fuera seco, todos sabían que se preocupaba por sus compañeros. Y lo más importante: nunca perdía la compostura en las misiones. Un completo ejemplo a seguir.

–Si te sigues moviendo vas a hacer que me caiga –gruñó dicho hombre.

–No te enojes, chiquitín –bromeó Hanji mientras sujetaba la silla en la que Levi se había montado.

Por supuesto, siempre hay alguien que no importa quién seas o que tan alto sea tu cargo, _siempre_ estará listo para hacerte la vida imposible. Hanji cumplía este papel para Levi, y aunque la mujer no lo hacía con mala intención, la estatura del Capitán no era un tema para bromas.

–Repítelo, cuatro ojos –dijo Levi mirando hacia abajo con severidad.

–Oh, claro –rio ella–. Como ahora estás sobre una silla te crees poderoso.

Levi suspiró contando hasta diez, enfocándose en su tarea de limpiar una de las ventanas del cuartel, la cual estaba muy alta para él. Hanji se aseguraba de que la silla no se moviera.

–Pudiste pedírmelo, yo alcanzo –comentó la mujer.

–Tú no sabes limpiar. Lo ensucias todo –espetó el Capitán pasando el pañuelo por los cristales.

–¡Qué malo eres! –Hanji fingió estar triste, pero luego sonrió–. ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Eren? Después de todo, es bueno en esto… _Y es más alto que tú_ –Pensó, considerando mejor callarse.

Levi siguió limpiando, ignorándola. La mujer suspiró aburrida. Le hubiera gustado más estar experimentando con sus titanes, o examinando los poderes de Eren. ¡Ah, el hecho de que el chico fuera uno de ellos era perfecto para seguir haciendo chistes sobre estatura! Eso le trajo un pensamiento cómico.

–Je, me pregunto si Eren preferiría a la gente alta por eso de ser titán –dijo riendo relajada.

A pesar de que a oídos de Levi el comentario era toda una burrada, la sola mención de Eren prefiriendo a alguien de mayor estatura lo ponía de nervios. Hanji lo sabía, y lo molestaba con eso. Y es que sí, hacía poco el Capitán había establecido una relación especial con el muchacho. Si bien su relación no tenía nombre o algo que la marcara como oficial, era algo que iba más allá de la amistad. Levi veía a Eren como alguien a quien debía cuidar y proteger a toda costa; y el chico, aunque podía andar por su cuenta y partirle la cara a cualquiera, disfrutaba de la protección del Capitán y de las muestras de cariño que en secreto le dedicaba.

–¿Entiendes el chiste? Alguien que esté a su _altura_ –comentó Hanji riendo con ganas de su propio chiste.

Pero siempre estaba la cuatro ojos con sus estupideces de "con ese tamañito no sé quién debe cuidar a quién".

–Hanji, vete.

–Oh, no quería hacerte enojar –dijo secándose una lagrimita, viendo como el Capitán apretaba con fuerza la botella de agua con la que mojaba los vidrios–. Bueno, me largo.

Pero antes de retirarse, se le ocurrió una última bromita.

–¡Estúpida, basta! –se quejó Levi agarrándose del marco de la ventana, pues Hanji sujetó la silla y la sacudió mientras reía juguetona. Luego salió corriendo, contenta con su travesura.

No era como si a Levi le importara gran cosa su estatura. Después de todo, los titanes superaban a todos por metros y metros. Y él, orgullosamente con su 1.60 cm de altura había matado a varios. Y estaba seguro de que a Eren no le importaba tampoco. _Lo que importa es el corazón_ , le decía el mocoso a menudo cuando estaban a solas. Vaya que el niñato era cursi.

Así, no había motivo para acomplejarse… Hasta ese día.

Los soldados saludaron al verlo pasar. Era temprano por la mañana y Erwin había organizado una práctica a caballo para enseñarles la nueva formación para la expedición.

–¡Buenos días, Capitán! –exclamó Eren al tenerlo a su lado, golpeando su puño contra su pecho.

–Buenos días, Eren –saludó. El chico se veía animado, sus ojos brillaban jovialmente. Se veía adorable tratando de verse serio cuando la emoción se le escapaba por los poros.

Ambos mantenían las formalidades ante los demás soldados. Pero, ¡ah! Cómo tenía ganas de sacudirle el cabello con cariño en esos momentos. Oyó a Eren parlotear promesas sobre esforzarse al máximo y luchar con todas sus fuerzas. La mirada de Levi se suavizaba un poco al oírlo. Casi podría sonreír.

–Por lo que veo estas más que preparado, ¿eh, Eren? –una voz grave interrumpió el momento.

Ambos voltearon, observando a Erwin quien con una sonrisa se acercaba hacia ellos. Pero el Comandante no venía solo. Consigo traía un caballo marrón bastante grande, que resoplaba ruidosamente. Sin decir una palabra, extendió las riendas hacia Levi. El Capitán sólo alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mirando al animal.

–Un caballo –respondió Erwin con simpleza.

–Ya sé que es un caballo –el Capitán rodó los ojos –. Pero no es mío. ¿Dónde está mi Noir?

–El pobre necesita descansar, Levi. Ness hizo una revisión ayer y considera que no está en condiciones para hoy –Explicó Erwin –. Si queremos que esté bien para la expedición, hoy se tomará el día y practicarás con este muchachote.

El animal sacudió su espesa crin, orgulloso. Eren lo observaba con admiración, mientras que Levi sólo cruzaba sus brazos. Debía ser una broma, pero al final chasqueó la lengua y tomó las riendas.

-Espero que se lleven bien –sonrió Erwin palmeando la espalda del caballo –. Comencemos.

Levi suspiró y se dirigió al animal. No era la gran cosa, pronto tendría a su querido amigo de vuelta. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba los estribos. Alzó bastante su pierna tratando de llegar hasta él, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, notó que por mucho que se impulsara, le costaba pasar la otra pierna al otro lado del caballo.

–Demonios...

El condenado animal no se quedaba quieto. Levi parecía más bien estar escalando una pila de paja en lugar de montarlo. Por si fuera poco, cuando ya tenía el pie en el estribo y los brazos sobre la silla, el caballo comenzó a caminar, haciendo que el Capitán tuviera que sujetarse de una forma bastante cómica.

–¡Oye, oye! ¡Quédate quieto! –lo regañó.

Esto lo sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba quedando en ridículo frente a los novatos. Sus manos se resbalaban de la silla poco a poco, y cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, sintió un par de fuertes manos sujetando su cintura. Giró su cabeza dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera que lo estuviera tocando, pero se contuvo al ver que se trataba del mocoso, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

–Creo que alguien necesita ayuda –musitó el chico.

–¿Quién pidió tu ayuda, mocoso? –gruñó Levi desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Eren contuvo la risa. Logró ayudar al Capitán a impulsarse y subirse al caballo. El mayor se aclaró la garganta como si nada hubiera pasado, soltando un rápido "gracias".

–Capitán, para la próxima puede montar mi caballo si así lo desea –ofreció mirándolo desde abajo–. No es tan alto como este, puede alcanzar los estribos fácilmen…

–Este está bien –lo interrumpió Levi–. Ahora vamos, en marcha.

Mientras se alejaba galopando, Eren no pudo evitar pensar en que Levi se veía realmente pequeño sobre el caballo, como un soldadito de juguete. El pensamiento lo hizo reír, se le hacía adorable.

Por otro lado, Levi trataba de olvidar el incidente de la mañana. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien ayudara a Eren a montar el caballo, no al revés. Aparte estaba seguro de que los demás lo vieron batallar para subirse. Como llegara a oídos de Hanji tendría que aguantar sus chistes toda la semana.

Aun así, no iba a dejar que eso lo acomplejara. Fue sólo un percance, ¿no? Ni que fuera a pasar otra cosa vergonzosa.

–Capitán, ¿está cómodo ahí? –preguntó Petra observándolo dudosa.

Pues no: sí podían pasar más cosas vergonzosas. Ya estaba olvidando el tema hasta que llegó la hora del descanso. A raíz de las insistencias de su escuadrón y del mocoso, accedió a parar un momento a tomar algo de beber en un pequeño bar. La idea no fue mala, de no ser porque las condenadas mesas del lugar eran increíblemente altas. O tal vez las sillas eran bajas. El caso era que todos estaban bien ubicados en sus asientos, mientras que él se veía bastante más bajo que los demás.

–Aquí estoy bien –dijo recostando sus brazos sobre la mesa. Se veía como un niño.

–Ah, ¿qué tal si nos movemos a una mesa dónde el Capitán alcance? –sugirió Auruo. Aunque lo dijo sin mala intención, su arrogante forma de hablar hizo que a Levi se le hinchara una pequeña vena, tomándolo como una broma.

–¿Qué insinúas? –gruñó irritado.

–¡N-No creo que sea la mesa, señor! –se apresuró Petra agitando sus manos nerviosa.

–Tal vez sean las sillas, eso debe ser –señaló Erd tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–¡Exacto! Tal vez le dieron una silla más baja, Capitán. Si fuera por la mesa Petra estaría igual que usted –dijo Gunther, a lo que la chica asintió rápidamente. Después de todo ella y Levi medían casi lo mismo.

Sin embargo, la comparación no le hizo gracia al mayor. El asunto entero no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Todos parecieron notarlo y trataron de comentar algo positivo. Eren, quien había permanecido callado concentrado en su limonada, sintió la tensión y se levantó de la mesa.

–Iré por otra silla –dijo rápidamente, aliviando a todos.

Levi suspiró. Recostó su frente contra la madera, intentando calmarse. Su estatura en definitiva NO era un problema. No iba a acomplejarse, para nada. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Cayó la noche y era la hora de cenar. Todos estaban esperando en la mesa, pero el Capitán se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Eren se extrañó bastante, así que se levantó a buscarlo. ¿Seguiría molesto por lo del caballo y lo del bar? Llevaba poco tiempo estando con él, pero aprendió a entender sus expresiones. En especial, notaba el pequeño temblor en su ceja cuando alguien tocaba el tema de su tamaño.

–Oh, aquí está, señor –musitó alegre al oír la voz de su superior–. Lo estaba buscando… ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace?

Levi fregaba aquella ventana, esa que estaba muy alta y que requería que se subiera en algo para alcanzarla. Eren lo escuchó farfullar algo como "maldito caballo" y "estúpidas mesas". Conocía ese comportamiento. El Capitán limpiaba compulsivamente cuando se estresaba o enojaba.

–Señor, la cena está servida –dijo el castaño, mirándolo con algo de tristeza. Todo lo que afectara a Levi le dolía a él también.

–Comiencen sin mí –soltó el mayor sin abandonar su labor.

–Por favor, venga. Mañana puedo limpiar eso. Vamos a comer, ¿sí?

–Estoy ocupado.

A veces el Capitán podía ser muy terco. Eren se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo algo serio.

–Señor, tiene que comer –le dijo con seguridad–. Si no se alimenta bien, no crecerá adecuadamente.

Aunque su intención era inocente, provocó que Levi se tensara. Incluso la silla tembló.

–Eren, por favor no empieces con eso de nuevo –dijo girándose hacia él–. No quiero que empiecen con sus chistes baratos sobre mí, ya bastante tengo con Hanji.

–No se ponga así, ya le he dicho que la altura no importa –sonriendo, se llevó un puño al pecho–. Lo que importa es lo que está aquí.

Resignado, Levi estuvo dispuesto a seguir limpiando. Sin embargo, un crujido peligroso le hizo abrir sus ojos, sintiendo la madera flaquear bajo él. Había una razón por la que había que sujetarlo cada vez que se subía en ella, y era que una de las patas estaba comenzando a romperse. Eren se dio cuenta de aquello, notando como se astillaba bajo el peso del pelinegro.

–¡Capitán! –exclamó asustado, corriendo hacia él.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Un fuerte estruendo alarmó a los soldados del escuadrón, quienes abandonaron el comedor y corrieron a ver qué había pasado.

–¡Eren, ¿qué fue eso?! –preguntó Erd. Él y los demás entraron de golpe en la sala, preocupados.

Eren estaba arrodillado en el piso, sujetando entre sus brazos a un inmóvil Levi. El Capitán se había sujetado de las cortinas antes de caer, arráncandolas de su lugar, por lo que acabó envuelto en ellas. Por lo menos amortiguó un poco el golpe.

–¡Señor, ¿está bien? ¿Se hizo daño?! –preguntaba el castaño alarmado, retirando la tela que cubría al hombre.

Al revelar su rostro, notaron que el Capitán mantenía una mirada neutral, pero sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos de tal manera que resultaba aterrador. No se había hecho gran cosa, sólo un pequeño rasguño en la frente. Eren suspiró aliviado, tranquilizándose al ver que no era grave. Sin embargo, la cara que tenía era otra cosa.

–Estoy bien –fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse. El castaño lo ayudó a incorporarse.

–¿Seguro? ¡Ese fue un golpe muy fuerte! –Insistió.

–Sí, todo está bien –musitó el Capitán poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la puerta–. Me iré a dormir.

Todos permanecieron en un solemne silencio mientras el mayor abandonaba el lugar. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Eren quiso seguirlo, aún preocupado por su superior. Petra lo sujetó por un brazo, dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

–Déjalo, Eren –le dijo suavemente–. Lo mejor es dejarlo descansar por hoy. Mañana hablas con él.

El castaño hubiera protestado, pero la chica se veía tan segura de lo que decía que decidió hacerle caso. Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

 _ **0o0o0**_

Levi se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba sentado en una banca al aire libre, observando a los caballos pastar. Tenía una fea marca morada en un lado de su frente, aunque podía cubrirla con su flequillo. El día anterior había tenido bastante mala suerte, y todo parecía tener que ver con su altura. Parecía que el Universo conspiraba para recordárselo a cada instante. Aparte siempre era frente a Eren.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto ahora? En treinta años de vida no le había prestado atención. ¿Sería por lo que dijo Hanji, sobre Eren prefiriendo a alguien más alto? El sólo pensamiento lo hacía tensarse.

Un par de manos deslizándose por sus hombros lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Pronto sintió el familiar calor de los brazos de su mocoso, que lo rodeaba desde atrás. Su toque le daba tranquilidad, y a decir verdad disfrutaba de esos pequeños acercamientos que compartían en secreto.

–¿Hoy se siente mejor, Capitán? –preguntó amablemente Eren, mirando con curiosidad al mayor.

Levi asintió, sin decir ni una palabra. El castaño observó el horizonte, disfrutando el silencio que los rodeaba. Soltó a su superior, en su lugar sentándose junto a él en la banca.

–¿Qué fue todo eso de ayer? –dijo cuidando no sonar como un reproche. Sólo estaba preocupado.

–¿El qué? –Levi lo evadía a propósito.

Eren lo miró. Hizo una mueca al ver el moretón en su frente.

–Ayer se veía tenso. Desde la mañana lo noté irritado por alguna razón.

–Haz que un caballo te deje en ridículo y dime qué se siente –espetó cruzando sus brazos.

–Pero señor, eso no fue tan grave –intentó consolarlo el castaño–. ¿Por eso estaba tan molesto en el bar también?

Levi frunció los labios. Era obvio que el mocoso no entendía nada. Encima hablaba con tanta sencillez que le hacía sentir idiota por acomplejarse por algo como unos cuantos centímetros.

–Eren –habló con voz seria, haciendo que el chico le prestara toda su atención–. ¿A ti… Te gustan las personas altas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Bueno… Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso –opinó con tono casual, rascando su nuca–. No sabría decirle.

El Capitán se levantó, suspirando pesado. El asunto comenzaba a parecerle absurdo, preocupándose por esas cosas.

–Ya veo –dijo caminando unos pasos, estirando sus brazos.

Sin embargo, Eren seguía procesando la pregunta. Era poco usual que Levi hablara de cosas así, pero si lo hacía debía ser porque tenía algo en la mente. Conocía al Capitán, y al ser un tanto obsesivo-compulsivo, sabía que ese pensamiento no lo abandonaría fácilmente.

–Capitán… –Susurró acercándose a él con cautela–. ¿Es eso lo que le molesta? ¿El hecho de que puedan gustarme las personas altas?

–No digas tonterías –sí, ese tipo de comentarios se lo confirmaba.

Sonriendo cálidamente, se colocó frente a él.

–Entonces era eso –dijo, entendiendo–. No piense esas cosas, señor.

–Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres alto –bufó Levi.

–Sí, lo soy. De hecho puedo llegar a medir quince metros –rio el chico, tratando de cortar la tensión–. Los chicos suelen hacerme bromas por eso.

Levi arqueó sus cejas. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. El hecho de ser un titán era un buen motivo para chistes. De hecho recordó un par de veces donde sus compañeros pasaban junto a Eren dándole un golpecito en la nuca juguetonamente.

–Lo que quiero decir es que no se debe acomplejar por eso –continuó animado el chico–. Después de todo, ¡ser pequeño le da mayor movilidad con el equipo de maniobras, y lo hace ser más veloz! ¡El terror de los titanes es un hombre bajito! Suena genial, ¿no?

–Esto no se trata de ser bueno matando titanes –musitó Levi algo decaído.

Eren se dejó llevar un poco por su admiración, pero recordó que eso era tema aparte. Esta vez era algo personal. La verdad no sabía cómo lidiar con esos casos, así que hizo lo que creyó mejor.

–Si usted fuera alto, yo no podría hacer esto.

–¿Q-Qué? –se sorprendió Levi, notando como Eren se acercaba.

Sintió algo cálido sobre su frente, en su moretón. Era agradable, y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que eran los labios del chico, que besaba tiernamente su herida. Era como un bálsamo que calmaba su dolor. Cerró sus ojos por instinto.

Eren lo miró con una expresión de calidez. El Capitán estaba sorprendido por un simple beso, y eso se le hacía bastante tierno considerando lo implacable que era en combate.

–¿A quién le importa la altura? –continuó Eren, apartando unos cabellos del rostro de Levi–. Mida lo que mida, para mí usted siempre será increíble.

Aunque no mostrara sus expresiones, aquello estremeció el pecho del Capitán. La sonrisa que le dedicaba el chico era suficiente para darle seguridad.

–Eren… –Susurró, su voz sonaba conmovida. Su rostro se suavizó, sus labios apenas curvándose en algo parecido a una sonrisa–. Para ser un mocoso tienes buena labia.

El chico soltó una carcajada. Cualquiera diría que Levi destruía momentos tiernos, pero él estaba acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Y le gustaba.

–Vamos, los del escuadrón hicieron algo para animarlo –comentó emocionado, comenzando a caminar.

El Capitán pensó unos cuantos segundos. ¿Una sorpresa acaso? Bueno, las sorpresas siempre eran bienvenidas.

–¿Capitán? –musitó Eren, notando como el otro lo sujetaba de la manga de la chaqueta. En el lenguaje "romántico" de Levi, eso era el equivalente a tomarse de las manos. Pero vamos, que poco a poco se avanza, ¿no?

–Gracias, mocoso –le dijo sincero, haciendo que el chico sólo sonriera más.

Cabe resaltar que cuando llegó al cuartel, el escuadrón tenía preparado un objeto bajo una manta blanca. Resulta que la sorpresa era un banquito de madera que habían hecho entre todos para compensar la silla rota. Estuvieron despiertos hasta tarde haciéndola, lo cual conmovió a Levi y lo aceptó con gusto.

Ya no más complejos. Mientras su chico (un titán de quince metros) lo quisiera con su 1.60cm de estatura, podría soportar todos los chistes que hicieran sobre él.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

 **Notas** : Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió mientras veía Lovely Complex. He estado pensando que Levi y Eren serían los mejores All Hanshin-Kyojin xD

Nunca se metan con la estatura de Heichou xD Es el más fuerte y todo, pero eh, que sigue siendo humano con sus complejos y todo. Hasta los mejores los tienen, y enfrentarlos nos da fuerza ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
